Another Dissection
by xXZydrateAddictXx
Summary: Stein is at it again with his boring endless classes of dissecting various animals. Maka is completely fed up with this nonsense. Will Maka Albarn skip class with her weapon for the first time in her life?


**Another Dissection**

It was another beautiful day at the DWMA, and Mr. Sid was still gone on a trip, so for some reason, Stein was the substitute teacher today. The bell rang, and all the students went to their seats. Soul and Maka walked in to see Dr. Stein sitting in Mr. Sid's chair, adjusting the screw in his head.

"This is so not cool." Soul stopped to look at the crazy bastard in disbelief. Maka had continued to walk without Soul with a big toothy grin and hands clasped behind her back for a cuteness effect. "Hi Dr. Stein 3" Soul stormed over to her, and pulled her away. "What the hell are you doing? Have you been infected with stupid? He just tried to kill us the other day!" "Soul, Shinigami-sama made it perfectly clear that Stein was on our side. He's even the substitute today! And I want to get a good report from Dr. Stein that I was the best student while he was here." Maka walked to her seat in a huff. Soul looked around awkwardly, and then glanced at Dr. Stein. Leaning forward and staring intently as usual, he just sat there, turning the screw in his head. Over, and over, and over and...

"Alright class, today we will be dissecting mice." The class moaned in lament of yet another dissection in Dr. Stein's class. Soul dropped his head to his desk. "That's it. We're leaving." Soul began to pull Maka from her seat, but she kept her place. "What?" "Come on! I am NOT doing this again. It's not cool." Maka rolled her eyes, and pulled her arm from his grip. "No! Are you kidding? I can't skip class!" Maka slowly turned her head to look behind her. Ox was grinning and held up a test from last week that Maka got an "-A" on. Ox had gotten an "A+". Maka was angry now. Soul gave Ox the dirtiest look he could muster, and then turned back to Maka. Stein was still going on about the dissection, and how the students were to go about it. Maka was taking notes. Defeated, Soul rested his head against his fist. But wait; was there something else that might persuade her to go with him? Soul got out a piece of paper. "There's something I need to talk to you about." Soul wrote in a note to Maka. At first she wouldn't look at it, but when she did, she replied "What is it?" Soul wrote, "I can't tell you right now. Come on!" Maka looked up at Stein, and then looked back at Soul. Which one was more important? Beating Ox at the best grade, or improving her weapon, and their relationship? Maka excused herself, and they left. Soul gave Stein the finger.

Soul grabbed Maka by the wrist, and took off down the hall. Maka couldn't help but smile as they ran. "Where are we going?" Soul just smiled. They ended up at the back of the school, and Soul leaned up against a building. Maka joined him. She finally spoke. "So… what did you want to talk to me about?" Soul was so absorbed in his own coolness that he didn't even hear her right away. "Oh, I didn't have anything to tell you about. I just wanted to see if you'd come." Soul's uncontrollable laughter was followed by a Maka chop. "God Soul! You're such a jerk! I'm going back to class." Maka started to walk in the opposite direction. "Why did you come? Did you think I was hiding something from you?" Soul was surprised at his own reaction. He didn't even know he was angry. Maka turned around, "Well I thought!... Never mind." Soul grabbed her arm "What!" Maka turned around to leave again with her back to Soul. "I thought you might have wanted to talk about last night." Soul turned red, and was suddenly grateful that she wasn't looking at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets. What a pussy. Blushing the second she mentions that you kissed her? It happened right? It was okay to talk about it…right? Soul went back to his wall, and leaned against it. "What about it?" Maka forced herself to turn around. "I don't know… I guess… I liked it." Soul grinned and stared at the ground. "You liked it?" Maka found a spot on the ground too. "Yeah." Nobody said anything for what felt like a long time. Then finally, Maka squeezed out the words that he wanted to hear. "I really like you Soul. I'm really glad that we're partners." Maka was blushing too now. Soul finally got his shit together. "Yeah, you're pretty cool too." Soul took her hand again on their way back to class, but it was different this time. "Nice of you two to join us again." Dr. Stein said in a sarcastic tone. Black*Star gave Soul a thumbs up. Soul grinned back and put his arm around Maka. "MAKA CHOP!" I guess some things never change.


End file.
